Presently light-module-inserts are often housed within a housing, such as in recessed lighting applications. Such light-module-inserts, as electrical components, often generate heat. Over time, such generated heat may shorten the overall effective lifespan of such light-module-inserts. Over time, such generated heat may decrease operational efficiencies of such light-module-inserts. Over time, such generated heat may increase operational costs for running and using such light-module-inserts. Particularly in commercial and industrial buildings, where hundreds or thousands of such light-module-inserts may be utilized, increases in operational costs and shortening of effective life spans may be significant. Additionally, such generated heat may pose fire risks.
There is a need in the art to sufficiently cool such light-module-inserts, which significantly increasing costs.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.